


A Butterfly's Chase

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Amnesia, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Romance, Implied relationship abuse, Past Abuse, Poor Poor Lapis, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, WILL RETURN TO MY ACCOUNT OSICNE C, its not 100 percent miserable I swear, time skip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-09 13:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10412802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Almost two years have passed since the events of Malachite. While Lapis still struggles to get past the memories, she had made great progress. She had finally made amends with each member of the Crystal Gems and even managed to join their cause. Life at the barn was just as whacky as usual and the lack of Homeworld attacks was a gift in itself.Needless to say, life could not have gotten any better for the Ocean Gem, that is until Steven brings back a familiar quartz solider, Jasper, who to the Crystal Gem's shock, claims to have no idea who she even is. Lapis refuses to believe in the quartz and will go out of her way to once again removing her from her peaceful life. Even if it means throwing away those who stand by her, and reopening her old wounds.





	

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ  
> This fic will be rebooted in the future. Truth is, that as much as I loved the ideas I had for it, they didn't feel just right to the themes I had planned. However!!! I will be reloading it as the same title as soon as I have it set!.
> 
> Keep an eye on my account Osicne_C if intrested!

Cold, dark, lonely, frightening, wet…

Lapis Lazuli observed her surroundings, trying to make up her setting. She felt a familiar tense sensation run up her spine, she was far from familiar with the scene, but she would not allow her mind to get the best of her. There had to be a logical explanation.

Only moments ago, Lapis was enjoying a pleasing stroll with Peridot and Pumpkin, most likely discussing the success of their latest mission with the Crystal Gems or the newest special of Camp Pinning Hearts. When suddenly, the orange dusk skies were replaced with dark aura and the ground full of warm leaves that would tickle Lapis’ feet morphed into a sad lake of dark green waters.  
At that point, the Ocean Gem was sure that her mind was playing tricks her. How could she be back? After all this time? With her fists clenched to her face she charged one direction hoping to find some route of escape, her luck was minimal. Just as she was about to give up running, she felt herself run into a large figure that knocked her into the shallow water.

In front of her, casting a shadow over her head, was Jasper. If it were not for the orange glow coming from her gem, Lapis would have never been able to recognize the quartz. She wore a wicked smile that stretched across her face, two massive horns came out of the sides of her head, and her entire body was coated with large green spots. Jasper chuckled at the sight of Lapis, who was too petrified to even move. Was this really the same Jasper that Lapis knew?

Memories of the ship reeled through her mind. Jasper had always been intimidating, brutal, and at the top, how did she become like this? Lapis was aware of the answer but refused to let her mind go down that route.  
“Jasper?!” She gasped, still lying on the ground, “What are you doing here?! What do you want from me?!”

With both her hand, Jasper seized Lapis’ arm and yanked her from the ground. Her hand’s grip was as good as iron, giving Lapis no hope in escaping her hold.  
“You know exactly what I want.” Jasper inched her face towards her so that her gem was touching her nose, “Fuse with me.”

“I WON’T! LEAVE ME ALONE!” Lapis hollered. She desperately pulled away from Jasper. She used her free arm to reach for freedom yet the more she struggled, the tighter the hold got.  
“YES YOU WILL!” Jasper shouted. Her face scrunched with disgust, “I need this! YOU need this!”

“NO I DON’T” Lapis shouted, fighting back tears, “I promised that I would never hurt myself like that again.”  
At her response, the soldier’s face froze. She mumbled something that even Lapis was unable to hear. She chuckled and she put a hand on her gem that was slowly beginning to glow, “Hurt…Yourself?” she mumbled in barley a whisper.

She dropped Lapis to the floor, “Do you really think you were the only one who was hurt by Malachite?” she whispered. She looked down at the blue gem awaiting a response, Lapis, however, stayed silent.  
“WELL DO YOU? TAKE A LOOK AT ME, LAPIS.” Jasper gestured towards her horrendous green spots that took up her body, “LOOK AT THIS AND TELL ME I WAS NOT HURT TOO. HAVE YOU EVEN THOUGHT ABOUT ME IN ALL THESE YEARS?! HOW WHILE YOU WERE FINALLY FINDING PEACE WITH THOSE CRYSTAL GEMS, I WAS STILL STUCK IN THAT BUBBLE LIKE THIS?!”

The water surrounding them began to rush in circles, creating aggressive waves that crashed into each other in massive splashes.

Lapis was too distraught at Jasper’s words to notice a snake of water looping around her wrists and ankles. Before she could verbally respond, the water morphed into tight bonds and yanked into the waters. The water was no longer shallow, Lapis pulled against her restraints yet she only sank deeper. Panic began to build up inside her throat and she shook as the water began to reach for her torso, “STOP IT! LEAVE ME ALONE!” She screamed.

  
Jasper's chuckle increased to laughter as the chains fell to her hands. A series of orange and blue glows filled the atmosphere, each coming from both their gems,

“It’s your turn to feel what it’s like on the other side.”

  
Lapis’ eyes shrank. She continued to squirm against her bonds. Jasper clutched the chains and with one final yank, Lapis’ body was completely pulled under the water. Her vision was replaced with Malachite’s eyes and toothy smile that stared right at her.

 

  
“WE’RE MALACHITE NOW”

 

 

Lapis shot up from the ground, drenched in cold sweat. Just like that, everything was gone. Lapis was sitting on the barn’s pickup truck, in front of the television displaying a frozen image Paulette and Percy behind a layer of static.

The Ocean Gem, however, was not finished yet. She frantically spun her head around in search for Jasper. Gone. Jasper was gone, the water was gone, her chains were gone, all aspects of her vision was gone…all except one thing. Lapis darted her eyes to her arm to find Peridot fast asleep, using both her hands to clutch Lapis’ arm. That was when the memories of her night terror shot at her. Jasper’s hold felt so realistic, and she had her roommate to thank for that.

Lapis lightly pulled her arm away from the green gem but was only able to feel a short moment of freedom before Peridot dived back and grabbed her arm again, mumbling something along the lines of a dinner table.  
“Ugh…Peridot…” Lapis pulled her arm again, this time with more force and accidently elbowed her friends face in the process. Peridot sleepily lifted her eyelids and groaned with confusion. She shot Lapis with a tired look but once she got a clear look on her face, her eyes instantly shot open, “Lapis! Are you…Crying?”

“What? No. I’m-” Lapis touched her own face to find a single trail of tears coming from one of her eyes. She was taken aback. Other than her heart drumming against her chest and her slight shake in movement, Lapis had thought that she had done an okay job holding back her emotions. Regardless, Lapis shook her head, “No, I’m fine.”

“Did you dream about Mal…her again?” Peridot whispered. Peridot yelped at Lapis’ sudden turn back.

“What do you mean again?!” Lapis asked, sounding a bit more hostile than intended.

“Well, I don’t know about tonight, but in these past few days, you’ve been…saying things in your sleep.” Peridot said a bit more sternly, “At first I thought you were just trying to keep me awake but then…you kept saying her name.”

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about. Let’s just go back to sleep.” Lapis dived back into her pillow and put her back to her roommate. As usual, Peridot was persistent and gently spun her back towards her.  
“Wait!” she said, “I-…I need to know something…important…”

Lapis groaned. She had already known that with Peridot, there was no point in lying to her, especially when it came to her feelings towards sensitive topics such as Malachite. She surrendered to her care and sat back up, “Yes?”

Peridot rubbed the back of her head and darted her eyes away from Lapis, “Are you still afraid of her-“ The green gem smacked her own face and nodded to the floor,

“I-I mean of course you are but, what I’m trying to say is-“ She paused to think, “I don’t know how to put this…What I’m trying to say is that it’s been 2 years since your freedom and you still have nightmares about it. You’ve been doing really great recently and I guess I’m trying to ask…Do you still feel the same about her…About Malachite?”

Lapis was taken aback. Something was bothering clearly bothering Peridot but Lapis could not wrap her mind around it, she even managed to use Malachite’s name, something Peridot could never normally do. She hid her skepticism and let her go on.

Peridot rested a hand on Lapis’ shoulder so she would look straight at her eyes. She wore a serious expression, such a stern look that Lapis had almost never seen Peridot wear. The green gem continued, “What I’m trying to say is that sometimes even the most…unexpected things will come at you and sometimes they could be really bad. Just know that when these events come at you…No matter how bad it gets, I’ll always stand your side even if it seems otherwise.”

The green gem stared into her eyes for a few additional seconds then forced a yawn. She fell back to her spot on the truck, “That’s-That’s all I wanted to say. Goodnight Lapis.” She said softly.  
Lapis stared at her roommate, not entirely sure what had just happened. At that point, the blue gem was almost sure that she was hiding something, either that or something related to her nightmare was clogging her mind. But how could that be? Peridot had nothing to do with Jasper, let alone Malachite.

Lapis, however, was exhausted and wanted nothing more but to drift back to sleep. For now, she would let it slide. And just like that, the ocean gem slipped back to the truck floor and stayed asleep for the rest of the night.


End file.
